Beautiful Fantasies
by Liyako Ayaki
Summary: He did it for her, he sacrificed himself for her. Disclaimer: KoG owns Elsword, salt comes from there


Cast:

Elsword: RS

Aisha: EM

Rena: GA

Raven: BM

Eve: CE

Chung: TT

Ara: SD

Elesis: BH

Add: DiE

Lu: DB

Ciel: DL/DM

Rose: VK

* * *

He cries out the failure of his experiment. How many times has it been? 10? 50? 100? He doesn't know! He has been working on this stupid experiment for like 5 months? Or is it 10? Or is it 15? Again, he does not care! He needs to get a good result; he needs his success.

He is tired of it. Do this, do that. Fix this, fix that. Calculate this, calculate that. He has repeated the cycle for countless times, and yet, everything returned back to 0. It's not fun, it's not easy, but he has to do it. His brighter future is waiting, and his mother too, who would be there for him and smile, is waiting. He needs to complete this, he needs to find that thing that would help, he needs to sacrifice that thing that would be needed it, he has to kill that thing that is stopping,

"I'm not giving up…"

He mumbled to himself. He can't give up yet, there are a lot of things that he had not yet tried. Some of them would be useful, and some of them would be deadly. But he just has to, it has been too long.

"Add, no! You can't do it! You are going to die!"

He ignored it. Even if she is going to stop him, he won't stop. Dying or not, is it not important to him anymore. He just wants this world to head to its bright future, after that would be ok. He then can rest, and his mother would be there encouraging him, she would be there to see her son getting married.

"I have to Ara. It's for our own sake."

And he will definitely have an older brother too, more like an older brother-in-law. If everything turns out good, this experiment would definitely success, and then he could save not only his mother but her brother too. He could even stop the demons! Everyone will be happy right?

He just can't wait untill then. After everything, he would propose to her, she would say yes and they would get married. His mother is going to be there with her white dress, tears flowing out of her eyes because her little son is getting married. And her brother would pat him on the back, remind him to protect his little sister and not to break her heart, or he'll get killed. And the whole gang would be there too, cheering on the anti-social boy marrying that clumsy fox girl.

Rena would probably acting like a mother, fake-crying about him taking Ara away from her. Raven would just stay silent and feel proud like a father, giving him some advices before heading off. Then the annoying brat would show up with his dirty jokes later getting smack by Aisha. Elesis would stand there and laugh, waving her hand when Elboy asks for her help. Eve and Chung would be hand in hand congratulating the two, and Chung would be the ruler of Hamel by then. Rose might not be there but she would be on heaven to watch them, she won't have a reason to come to Elrois when there is no demon right? And the demon queen would be the same too, staying in hell ruling, knowing nothing on the human world. About Ciel, he would still be alive as an assassin in Lanox, but without any knowledge about the El Search Party. (But if he is dead, Lu might pick his soul up and turn him to the Ciel now)

Then they would have their honeymoon in Hamel, threatening Chung to save him the best spot (Though Ara would stop him) Then come back home with their first child in hand! His mother would be able to see her grandchild before she died. Aren would sometimes babysit the cute child. He would keep his child away from the brat and his sister. Rena and Aisha would be like his child's aunts. Depending on the gender, he might let his little gem near Raven and Chung. About Eve, definitely no, just… no.

But those so far are just fantasies, he need to fix the present first.

"I'm throwing away my sanity," he gripped his necklace. Yes, it's his next plan, he is going to turn his body into an energy core. "This will be done no matter what."

 **"I'm sorry…"**

* * *

I'm sorry too OTL Might turn this into a one-shot collection ._. Depend on the demand too~ And of course then I'll take requests!

Review and you will have my love~


End file.
